Shout With Me
by The Literature Dragon
Summary: AH. Bella is a runaway, she should have taken a right on the path. But found a dark castle instead.
1. AuThOrS NoTe :

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot, everything else belongs to Stephanie Meyer. 

**Full Summery:** Bella is a runaway from Italy because her parents are forcing her to marry Michael Newton. Other then the fact that she totally despises him Bella wants to see the world and have a story to tell. While running she stumbles across a castle. Prince Edward lives in the castel alone and has for 9 years when his love died. Can this open, free spirited girl teach Edward to love or will his isolation from the world get in the way? 1600's.

**Soundtrack:** Alive- Melissa O'Neil

Breakaway- Kelly Clarkson

Independent women- Destiny's child

Independent women- Kelly Clarkson

Umbrella- Rihanna

Jesse McCarty- Leavin'

**Authors Note:**Hey everyone! I know your probably thinking "why in the world is she starting another story?" mainly because the idea just popped into my head and I don't want to continue its all in the leading, I wrote the first chapter many times but it just doesn't feel right, I might continue it but…of well, if you like the idea tell me, 3 reviews to continue! Also I will not stop writing the other stories, if you want to check them out on my profile be my guest there are two other -all human- stories and 2 other ones? anyway every one of my stories takes place before the 1900's if your old fashuioned like that R and R!

**Love:** Under-the-ocean 3


	2. BrEaKaWaY BpOv

**READ, READ, READ! THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW**

**-I apologize for not updating in forever -for me anyway-**

**- I am moving in a few days and the computer is the next thing in on the packing list**

**-This chapter will be in Bella's point of view**

**-I won****'****t be able to update because you know, I****'****m moving**

**-the occasional random update will pop up once in a while and it won****'****t be an authors note**

**-There is a poll on my profile concerning ****"****Claire de Lune in the ocean****"**** if you****'****ve read that story of mine, please vote it would be very much appreciated\**

**-all the info written below will not be displayed after but for the first Edwards point of view **

**-for those of you who've read my other stories THIS IS THE FIRST RANDOM UPDATE yah!**

**-keep reading! :)**

* * *

".:."--Chapter 1 --".:."

_Isabella Marie Swan _

_Age: 17_

_Sex: Female_

_Hair: Chocolate brown - Long_

_Eyes: Dark Brown and Bright Blue _

_Location: Rome, Italy_

_Status: Daughter of Lord and Lady Swan of Kentworthy _

"Okay dear, go straight ahead for two days time and then you shall reach a large boulder on the center of the path, it separates into two roads follow the one on the right side and you shall reach the village. Go to the innkeeper, tell him that Meredith sent you and he will give you a free room until you earn enough coins doing odd jobs around the streets for your ticket money. I've already sent him a parchment notifying them of your arrival in three days time. If you've been travelling for longer then the three days and two nights you must of strayed off the path, find your way back as fast as you can as there is only so much food I could give you before cook becomes suspicious ok? Oh and please for the life of me and you for the matter do not take the left at the boulder…." she let the sentence trail off as her old features began to waver.

I always disliked seeing tears on her beautiful, motherly face. Twas a shame her husband died before any little ones could have been born. Meredith had lived over 6 decades and was now reaching her 67th birthday she had been windowed for 52 years, though she looked not a day over 30.

Anyway she would have made a wonderful mother but I was practically her kin as I was born in her hands and was leaving them as well.

Meredith was mothers midwife and was helping her give birth, she was the first person to hold me, many times I heard the story that I wouldn't leave her arms for anything. Not even when she tried to give me back to mother, so much to mothers dismay she was placed as my governess.

Mother of course was envious at the time because everyone gave Meredith all the attention because she always had me in her arms, Trina (mothers hand made) had told me that my eyes wouldn't open for 6 days, everyone was getting worried that I was getting blind but Trina said that the first day I went outside my eyes had opened to sunshine. My eyes though were very strange; they were dark brown with bright blue flecks in them.

Mother only wanted me for a prop anyway, I was for show to create the illusion of a portrait worthy family, all smiles and laughter though that was just the pretty mask covering the ugly truth.

And then father, fathers aloofness was apparent to my mother as well. One out of curiosity 2 years ago I had followed him, sneaking out of Meredith's watchful had been quite the feat, anyway he had hopped on an awaiting carriage so this ordeal must have been planned. I had grabbed beauty (my chocolate mare) and stealthily crept behind him, staying in the shadows.

He had gambled, drank ale and gone off with one of the village ever since that fateful night not two words had been uttered regarding father and to father, he was asleep all day anyway so he did not notice this.

Though this does explain why mother was always so cruel and decided to make me wed that tool of a boy Michael.

Meredith's voice broke me out of me musings, to my utter surprise we had already reached the stables and I assume Meredith had already saddled Beauty. She was now sobbing into the very silk handkerchief I had sewed for her four years ago. I'm shocked it was still in her position as she was always "misplacing" thinks. One when I was a wee baby she had lost me in the morn and found me at sundown.

In my crib where she had left me.

My eyes started to tear up as the little drops cascaded down her face and she pulled me into a warm embrace "oh _mio bello angelo_ never forget me, I hope your dreams come true! Me sure to visit me after you get married; not even your mother can hold a grudge for that long!" rolling my eyes I held on more softly to her.

"You know I will, after I travel the world and without a husband" now it was her turn to roll her eyes heavenward.

"Once you get there send my best regards to Lou" I smiled as she helped me mount Beauty; she was a small mare but as was I, scarcely reaching 5'3. She was born to Eliza, one of our other horses four days after my birth. Her fur matched my hair exactly so mother had given her too me. For show anyway.

My smile deepened as I remembered the first day I had ridden her. The area we live in is constantly raining, even in the summer. It does get boring after a while and sometimes I would just stare out the window. Dreaming as I do when I saw a small horse out the window. Curiosity got the better of me as I grabbed a sheet and ran into the gardens, I had played with her in the rain; I watch people ride horses all the time and I had decided to hop on her. It was exhilarating to ride bareback while the water was pouring over my eyes.

"Please stay safe, I will miss you so much darling the house will seem so dreary without your singing and pitter-patter of feet running around" she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and gave me 2 sacks to hand around the saddle.

"In these bags are all the things you'll need for the three day journey…and a few extras" she winked at me when she said this and instantly I knew what she was talking about. Then she handed me a cloak "wear this so you won't get caught."

Nodding I started to tie the ribbon around my neck while Meredith started to rummage around for something in her apron. "Ah here it is, a dagger! Use this carefully I know your habits of not thinking before you act remember what happened last time?" she raised her eyebrow at my sudden burst of excitement. I could practically feel my eyes light up as the dagger came into my palm.

"Bella" she said warningly. Smirking I remembered why I was forbidden to ever touch a dagger in the first place.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Who taught her to use a dagger like that!?" father roared though his gaze never left my own the entire time. _

_Grinning my trademark cheeky smile, showing off all my teeth I looked up at father. "why you did father, remember when I was eight you taught me that trick…?" he sighed in exasperation as his large hands enveloped his face "Bella its been six years and correct me if I'm wrong the trick did not involve knocking down sixteen guards, four cows, two pigs, and mothers most expensive china" _

_My pert grin was one again plastered on my features as I stared straight into his eyes "I can teach you if you desire?"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

That was when I used to talk to father, it was all very much different now.

I looked down at the women who has been more to me then a birth mother to any child wrapping her withering arms around my waste and I her neck. "Oh if only I could paint portraits of your parents and especially the poor excuse of life and dimwit you call bethroed -sigh- I would be complete for life" a giggle escaped my lips before I could swallow it back.

How everyone will miss your tinkling laughter, not even your mother could resist a grouchy face when you open your pearly white teeth. The castle will be like a jewellery box without the ballerina and the sound, only a decorated, hallow, empty container"

"Ah, but do not forget the pretty trinkets that fill the box"

"What are pretty jewels compared to life? They may be beautiful but are only there to satisfy the beseecher, while the ballerina and the music provide joy and laughter."

We both stared at each other and I came to the empathy that the battle was not about jewellery boxes.

Obviously.

I placed a chaste kiss upon her forehead as I galloped away, bidding my farewell in the form of a wave. I saw her arm raise in goodbye.

My smile faded as the concept of never seeing Meredith flew into my thoughts, but then disappeared just as fast as my smile became more pronounced and laughter broke through my lips.

I could travel the world, find love! Be happy!

Finally…Freedom.

* * *

**Breakaway Kelly Clarkson **

Grew up in a small town

And when the rain would fall down

I'd just stare out my window

Dreaming of what could be

And if I'd end up happy

I would pray (I would pray)

Trying hard to reach out

But when I tried to speak out

Felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here

But something felt so wrong here

So I prayed I could break away

_Chorus:_

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky

And I'll make a wishTake a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget all the ones that I love

I'll take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze

Sleep under a palm tree

Feel the rush of the ocean

Get onboard a fast train

Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)

And breakaway

_Chorus_

Buildings with a hundred floors

Swinging around revolving doors

Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but

Gotta keep moving on, moving on

Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings

And I'll learn how to fly

Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye

I gotta take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget the place I come from

I gotta take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

* * *

**Done, I'll try to update as soon as possible. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't hesitate to review because I read the E-mail at my friends house all the time, it just takes longer to update because of the typing. THANK!**


	3. AuThOrS NoTe 2

Hello Everyone! Yes, I know I haven't updated in…months. But breaking dawn was kind of a "turn off?" Well that's one way of putting it. Anyway I'm planning on continuing my stories very soon. But First, I have gotten a Beta -clap clap- Yes, I know, finally! SPOONS Secret Agent Alice is my beta hoorah for her! Anyway she's going to edit all the chapters from the beginning and fix them up so you guys can understand them better. Once that's done I'll start writing! Oh and I have written the first chapter of Nowhere To Run -new title- but I lost it. Well more like I crumpled it up and threw it in the corner (All 9 pages) Because my cousin wanted to read and I told her it was trash -Le Gasp!- But I am very uncomfortable with family reading anything I write. Anywho Someone threw the papers out thinking it was REAL garbage so I have to re-write it. One I do that then yay!

I'd also like to comment on something, someone wrote me a really mean review…One for all my stories. It made me kind of sad. Once you check the reviews page you can see for yourself. Whoever this "angry" person is, STOP IN THE NAME OF EDWARD! -sniff- it was not fun to read. I hope angry gets really angry and pops!

So thanks for reading this (If you did) I will update very soon! And yes…You are aloud to beat me up with a stick. I can even call Jacob to sick me! (Not that I mind much…who wouldn't want to be trapped in Jake's mouth? -sigh- I love tall men!

Oh and how many of you who actually got this far liked breaking dawn? I myself HATED it. And what are your opinions on Taylor Lautner playing Jacob? I think he's perfect for BW (before wolf) Jacob but I doubt he's going to be reaching 6"7 anytime soon. What is he 5"3?! Oh and sure, the kids got a six-pack but the Jake we all know and love has muscles like Emmett. (hardy har har -I'm such a hypocrite) Oh and did you see that picture of Robert Pattison on entertainment weekly? It looked like a squirrel died on his chest!

So I'd just like to say I'm officially back (after all my school started 4 days ago and I need something to do in class) If you already can't tell the same note is for all my stories so if you've read it once…you've read it a million times. Thanks for your patience and awesome reviews! Also if you haven't been to my profile lately I'm starting a new story. Yes, I know, but it's going to be half done and I'm putting it up in October! Yes I know. WTF? but its an apology note and to get into the Christmas spirit! (I know, but I love Christmas it's never too early!...for me anyway, my family is super annoyed that I keep playing Christmas songs on the piano over and over again) Here is a quick summary: 8 people are stranded in an empty airport on the night before Christmas Eve. Guess who?

Also I'm deleting Cliche Attack in another week, sorry but I actually do agree with angry on that one, it sucks ducks and eggs! Which remindes me; where ever you are angry, you filthy blige rat, SHOW YOURSELF!

Forever in your debt,

His-crooked-smile-1901 A.K.A. Rosa


End file.
